Charlie Parker
|Race = Human|Gender = Male}} Charlie Parker (チヤーリー 帕克, Chiyaarii Pà kè) is the son of the legendary martial arts teacher, Nigel Parker and the wealthy beautiful singer, Cameron. He's the bravest friend and member of American Team like Z Fighters did as he's first appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. He's the most best friend of Zesmond Spencer, David Johnson, Julian Brief, Damien Blooms, Jeffrey Prescott, Charley, Harry, Toby, Jason Chris, Timmy and Jimmy Hawkins. He's the great husband of Daphne and the father of Max. He's also the father-in-law of Jenny, paternal grandfather of Veronica and great-grandfather of Miranda, Larry and Owen. Appearance Charlie Parker is a young child and young man of a slim, tall strong athletic build and above-average height with a slender yet fairly muscular physique. Over the course of the series and movies, he's has fairly light tan skin complexion, green lime eyes and a short, messy, chin-length black hair that covers his left eye. After Babidi's kidnapping Charlie received a burn scar over his left eye, which others claim make him look like a bulldog, and a far more grotesque scar that runs from his right shoulder to his hand which he keeps covered in bandages. In his youth, Charlie was said to resemble Nigel save for his black hair and lack of bangs. They did share the same color of eyes and spiky hair style. As he grew older his face became even more like Nigel's and he even developed the same bangs though his were more "fang-like" in appearance. As a child he typically wore a black undershirt under a slim long-sleeved red coat with a high collar and black coloring on the wrists. He wore red jeans with black martial arts boots and his headband tied around his forehead as a fighter. As a young fighter and prior to his leaving Spencer World, he wore a thin black flak jacket with no collar that was unzipped with pockets for holding equipment. Under that was a dark blue t-shirt and his father's Time-Space kunai tied around his neck on a thin string along with black bottoms and fingerless gloves. His headband was tied around his right arm at this time. After returning to Spencer World, after five years later, Charlie now wore a simple onyx sleeveless shirt that had the Uzumaki symbol on the back with mesh armor sticking out the arms and collar. Around his right arm was a strap with a holster for a scroll that contained water. His right ear was pierced, not by an earring, but by a stud like accessory that was actually his bo staff miniaturized which tripled as nunchaku, a three-section pole, and Eskrima sticks, that he could enlarge to its regular size. His father's special kunai was kept in a holster on his lower right leg. His headband was tied around his left arm. As a adult, Personality Charlie Parker is a stark contrast to those of his parents, Nigel and Cameron, two people who are known for their outspoken personalities. He was quiet and shy often twisting the spikes of his hair while averting his gaze away from the eyes of others. Biography Background Charlie Parker is born on October 17 of Age 249. Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga He's mentioned by Melissa arrived at the Barren Wasteland to tell others Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu He's mentioned by his son Power Manga and Anime Charlie Parker is Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Video Games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Energy Shield - * Master Combatant - * Ninjustu - * Swordsmanship - * Portal Creation - * Dimensional Manipulation - * Dimensional Travel - * Time Portal Creation - Transformations Unlock Potential Charlie Parker can able to transform into his powerful white strong potential aura with his superhuman strength and superhuman speed of the American Team like Z Fighters did. Equipment *'Sword' - The Video Games Appearances Charlie Parker is the playable character in the video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Battles Trivia * Charlie's name means Japanese name (チヤーリー or Chiyaarii) is in English the meaning of the name Charlie is: From the Old English 'ceorl' meaning man. * In American the meaning of the name Charlie is: From the Old English 'ceorl' meaning man. * It is of Old German origin, and the meaning of Charlie is "free man". Pet form of Charles, popular as an independent name. * Parker's name means Japanese name (帕克 or Pà kè) is in English the meaning of the name Parker is: Keeper of the forest; forest ranger. Famous bearer: actor Parker Stevenson. * In American the meaning of the name Parker is: Keeper of the forest; forest ranger. Famous bearer: actor Parker Stevenson. * It is of Old English origin, and the meaning of Parker is "park keeper". Occupational name used as surname, and popular in the 19th century as a given name. Gallery Caroline_and_Harold_Max's parents-1.png|Charlie Parker Money_commission_3_by_kirauchiha87-d4nit0g.png|Charlie Parker as a Z Fighter at age 13. Norio_namikaze.png|Charlie Parker as a teenager References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased